


Love And Battles

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Dawn has finally reached the Champion's chamber of the Elite Four, but her final opponent is someone she doesn't expect. (Dawn x Cynthia, Fluff)





	Love And Battles

The Pokémon League. A place where only the most worthy of Trainers would go to test their might. In the Sinnoh region, the League was on a small island off the coast, in a building that resembled an ornate castle.

Dawn, a young Trainer who had recently helped to prevent the evil Team Galactic from using a legendary Pokémon to take over the region, had come here to challenge the Elite Four and hopefully become the new Champion.

As she made her way into the Champion's chamber, her heart started to race. The Elite Four had put both her and her team through the wringer, but she had defeated them. One last opponent, and she would finally be a Pokémon Master.

The chamber was a large black room, with an emblem resembling a Poké Ball on the floor. "This must be the place," Dawn said to herself. "Okay, Dawn, you don't know who this Champion is, but you know they're gonna be tough. Just keep it together."

Footsteps were then heard from in the darkness. From the shadows a young woman with long blonde hair and a furry black coat walked towards her, a warm smile on her face.

"C-Cynthia!" Dawn gasped, recognising the woman. Cynthia had helped her in some parts of her journey, but she didn't expect to see her here.

"Hello, Dawn," she greeted her. "I thought I would meet you here."

"What are you doing here, Cynthia?" Dawn asked. "All the other Elite Four guys told me that if I beat them I would enter the Champion's room, but I don't see anyone here other than you."

Cynthia giggled. "You never put it together, did you? After all you've seen me do, helping you beat Team Galactic, you really didn't think I was something?"

"I thought you were just a really strong Trainer," Dawn admitted.

"Yes, I am quite strong. I went on a journey myself a long time ago, defeating the Gyms and taking on the Elite Four. And now here I am, as the Sinnoh Champion."

"You're the Champion?" Dawn felt surprised. "So that's why we never battled before. You wanted to wait till I was here."

"Precisely," Cynthia replied. "But I must thank you, Dawn, really I must. For helping save innocent Pokémon and the entire region from those awful Team Galactic, to calming down the Legendary Pokémon; I owe you a lot. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too."

"Weaknesses?"

Cynthia smirked. "You were doubting yourself a lot over your journey, and you overcame those doubts. I'm proud of you, and… well, there's no perfect way of saying this, but…I've fallen in love with you."

Dawn blushed. "Cynthia…do you think I'm cute?"

"Not just cute, Dawn. Amazing, incredible…you have the potential to be the greatest Trainer of them all. I've faced a lot of strong trainers in my time, and for what it's worth, no matter if I beat you now or you beat me, I want to cherish our time together."

Dawn smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's see what I've got."

Cynthia chuckled. "Then as the current Champion, I accept your challenge!"

Dawn took out a Poké Ball and tossed it into the air. "Let's go, Torterra!" The ball opened and a stream of white light revealed a large green turtle Pokémon with trees on its back.

Cynthia took out her own Poké Ball. "Alright then, I guess I'll just have to match you." She tossed it into the air. The ball opened and out came another white stream, revealing a small blue Pokémon with long ears.

"Glaceon," it said softly, in a noise that almost sounded like a puppy.

"I think you may wanna change Pokémon, Dawn," Cynthia remarked. "Ice is very strong against Grass-types like your Torterra."

"Yeah, but my Torterra is pretty strong," Dawn stated. "Alright big guy, use Stone Edge!"

Torterra roared and a set of sharp rocks surrounded it, launching directly at Glaceon. Glaceon was impaled by the rocks and taken out immediately.

Cynthia returned her Glaceon and smiled. "Impressive, lulling me into a false sense of security by having your Pokémon use a Rock attack when its own type was a Grass type."

"I learned from the best," Dawn told her.

Cynthia took out another Poké Ball, tossing it out to reveal a long slender Pokémon with pink and beige scales. "Milotic," it said softly.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

Milotic closed its eyes and opened them again, a warm pink glow emanating from them. Torterra was entranced by its opponent, unable to move or attack.

"Oh no!" Dawn said worriedly. "Torterra, snap out of it!"

"Milotic, Blizzard attack!" Cynthia called out.

Milotic opened its mouth and an icy blast fired from it, smacking into Torterra directly, knocking it out.

"Don't worry, Tortie," Dawn said as she returned her Pokémon. "I won't lose, not even to a cute girl like Cynthie."

Cynthia blushed at that statement.

Dawn took out another Poké Ball, tossing out to reveal her second Pokémon, a large, yellow, humanoid Pokémon covered in fur and black stripes, with two long tails. "Electivire," it growled.

"Okay, Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" Dawn ordered.

Electivire charged at Milotic, slamming its electrically charged fist into its opponent.

Milotic cried in pain and was knocked back, fainting instantly.

Cynthia returned her Pokémon, still confident. "I'm not out of this yet, Dawn."

"Neither am I," Dawn responded.

Cynthia tossed out her next Pokémon, a purple ghost creature that resembled a wormhole named Spiritomb. "Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball," Cynthia ordered.

Spiritomb fired a ball of ghostly energy at Electivire, damaging it, but the Pokémon held on.

"Good work, big guy," Dawn told Electivire.

Electivire smirked. "Vire."

Cynthia closed her eyes and smiled. "You know, Dawn. You're really giving me a hard time here, so how about we go all out on this next one?"

"What do you mean?"

Cynthia held up her Pokéball and tossed it into the air, releasing a purple Pokémon that resembled a cross between a dragon and a shark. "I mean, I'm going to use Garchomp here to win this little match of ours. Garchomp, Earthquake."

Garchomp stomped the ground, knocking Electivire out in a single blow.

Dawn withdrew her Pokémon, smirking. "I think we're gonna be a great couple, Cynthia."

"Me too. Even if you don't beat me, I'm still going to date you," she said. "After all, you're a hero, Dawn."

"Then allow me to present my final trump card," Dawn took out a purple Poké Ball. "This master ball can catch any Pokémon, and the one I used it on, well…was really special indeed." She tossed it out, releasing a giant dragon-like Pokémon with metal plates and blue skin. It roared loudly, with a noise that could stop the flow of time itself. "I think you remember Dialga."

"I do," Cynthia replied. "It seems we have a battle of legends on our hands."

"Dialga, use Draco Meteor!" Dawn ordered.

Dialga opened its mouth, firing a barrage of meteorites that knocked Garchomp out cold.

Cynthia sent out her next Pokémon, a flying Pokémon named Togekiss.

Dialga used a devastating Hyper Beam attack, taking out Togekiss in one strike.

As Togekiss fell, Dawn noticed something. Cynthia was holding back; she wanted Dawn to win.

Cynthia did love Dawn. She knew that her time as Champion was at an end, but she didn't mind. Dawn was all that mattered, and if she was throwing this match for her, then that was a good enough excuse for her anyway. "Dawn," Cynthia said. "If you want to end this now, I'll forfeit. I mean, you've already proven yourself."

"Wait…you're giving up?"

Cynthia smiled. "No, but I know you really want to get into the Hall of Fame. After all, it's what I wanted to do in your place all those years ago."

Dawn shook her head. "No, I wanna win fair and square. I'm a Pokémon Master; I never back down."

Cynthia chuckled. "I didn't think you would." She sent out one last Pokémon, the warrior Pokémon, Lucario.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Cynthia ordered.

"Dialga, Roar of Time!" Dawn called out.

Dialga fired a blazing white beam from its mouth, while at the same time, Lucario launched a wave of blue energy from its paws. The two beams flew towards each other, colliding in the centre of the arena. After a brief struggle, Dialga's attack slammed into Lucario, bringing it to its knees.

Cynthia returned the Pokémon to its ball. "That was fun. In fact, that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Wow…" Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm the Champion now."

"Not yet," Cynthia stated. She guided the young trainer into a quiet back room, where a machine registered Dawn's Pokéballs.

Dawn saw her face and her Pokémon on the screen, the words  _Welcome To The Hall Of Fame_  displayed in front of them.

"Congratulations, Dawn," Cynthia told her. "I'm proud of you."

Dawn took Cynthia's hands. "So what happens now?"

"Well, there usually is a big celebration down in Jubilife City," Cynthia said. "Followed by a lot of interviews by the press and such. But for right now, what do you say to a nice little bite to eat. This place has a decent cafe by the Pokémon Center."

"I'd like that, but can I do something first?" Dawn asked.

"What is it?"

"Can we...kiss?"

Cynthia smiled. "Of course."

Dawn closed her eyes. "Umm… I've never kissed another girl before, so…can you kiss me?"

Cynthia giggled. "Sure." She cupped Dawn's cheeks, leaning close to her. Their lips joined softly and they kissed each other.

Dawn wrapped her hands around the Champion, enjoying the moment of being in the Hall of Fame and being in love.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** With Ultra Sun and Moon out recently, I'd thought I'd take a crack at doing a Pokemon fic. I don't know how big of a following Cynthia and Dawn have, but I quite like it. Also, this is my first time writing a Pokemon battle, so if there are mistakes, it's my bad here.

See ya next time!


End file.
